


Search the Universe

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: Minseok's world has always been a colorless whirl of fear and disappointment.  As the oldest son in a gangster family, Minseok has never trusted anyone including his father.  However, even in the darkness of his life, there has always been one glimmer of light to brighten up his day - Jongin.   Minseok fights to leave the world of his loan shark father.  But as he struggles to change, Minseok finds it harder and harder to protect Jongin from the messed up world he knows.Jongin is a neighborhood kid, who grew up on Minseok's street.  Growing up, Jongin has always depended on Minseok, looking up to him.  But, as he gets older, Jongin finds himself dreaming of the day when he's the one able to protect Minseok.   When Minseok, catching onto Jongin's changed feelings, tries to push Jongin away, it's then that Jongin realizes his true feelings.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> missing xiu ❉

Minseok's memories of growing up are filled with dark clouds and even darker suits.  The clicking of well oiled leather shoes still fills his ears every time he goes to his father's company.  Minseok still is forced to see the brawny men in crisp black suits lining the halls in front of his father's office.  One such man approaches Minseok from behind his shoulder.

"Young Master, the Chairman is waiting" he announces into Minseok's ear.

Minseok forces a mirthless smile as he nods at his father's assistant, Mr. Lee.  He knows that his father's underlings are watching and wondering at how the Chairman's oldest son could be so small and so weak.  He straightens his back, unbuttons his jacket, and inhales deeply before pushing on the double wooden doors that lead into his father's office.   

His father is on the phone when Minseok walks in.  Chairman Kim holds up a finger indicating Minseok should wait as he finishes his phone call.  Minseok sighs and barely suppress an eye roll before taking a seat on one of the deep amber leather couches. 

"The eastern corridor has always been a problem for you.  Why don't we evaluate the type of boys you're sending in there" Chairman Kim continues his conversation.

"..."

"There's no room for mistakes.  If you don't know this already, perhaps there was no need for this discussion in the first place.  Get this done or we will be meeting for a different reason."

The receiver clicks on the cradle and Minseok hears the creak of his father's chair turning toward him.

"Minseok... how nice of you to drop by."  The Chairman's sarcastic pleasantries don't escape Minseok's ears.

"..."

"I hear your recent investments have taken a plunge" the Chairman teases.

Minseok bristles at the comment and his knucles whiten as he fists his hands.

"You got too cocky" Minseok's father continues.  "Just because your exportation business is doing well, doesn't mean you can afford to just invest in dead end schemes that have no --"

"Father" Minseok interrupts, trying to control his voice.  "I think it's safe to say that your intel has been exaggerated."

"Oh?"  There's an amused cock to the Chairman's eyebrow that makes Minseok scowl.

"The recent investment in TaeMu company is hardly taking a plunge, as you call it" Minseok retorts.

The Chairman chuckles and with a wave of his hand, the three men standing guard leave the room, including his assistant Mr. Lee.

"Don't take it personally.  That's how you learn in the business world.  But that's not why I called you here" his father continues.  "I wanted to talk to you about learning the family business.  It's more than overdue."

"Father..."

"Now, Minseok.  Thirty is right around the corner for you.  The board members have been talking about including you in meetings since you were in your early twenties.  I've had several offers for your hand in marriage and I can't keep making excuses for you any longer.  If you think that your old excuses can keep delaying the inevitable, you --"

"Father" Minseok says standing abruptly.  "I believe I've already given you my answer on this matter.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a prior engagement."

Buttoning his jacket, Minseok briskly walks toward the door.

"Kim Minseok" his father's voice drops his playful undertone as Minseok stops in front of the door.  "Mark my words you _will_ do what I say one way or another."

 

❄❆❆

 

 

Minseok pulls into the parking structure, forgoing the valet in front of the concert hall.  There's a large bouquet of acacia blossoms in the back seat neatly adorned with a yellow satin ribbon.  Before exiting his car, Minseok checks the mirror.  He fixes the flyaways on his hair and takes a deep breath. 

 

As he walks into the hall, Minseok recalls his trip to the florist shortly after leaving his father's office.  He had called ahead for a large bouquet of calla lillies but when he had reached the shop, another flower had caught his eye. 

"Ah, do you prefer the acacias, Sir?" the florist had asked.

"Yes, I think the yellow and white flowers would be better than the lilies.  Is that possible?"

"Yes, Sir."

As the shopkeeper was wrapping up the acacia blossoms, she had smirked while peeking at Minseok.  As Minseok had smiled back awkwardly, the young lady had asked, "The lady receiving these is a lucky woman."

"Excuse me?"

"The acacia blossoms.  They aren't usually available in the shop, but we had them specially imported today."

"Ah..."

"The flower meaning of these are 'concealed love'.  Are you planning on confessing today?" the shopkeeper had teased.

Instead of replying, Minseok had smiled bitter-sweetly, paying for the bouquet. 

 

Minseok settles into his seat towards the front of the audience.  The curtains are still drawn and when he pulls out his phone to silence it, he sees that there's a message.

[You're coming, right Hyung?  I'll make sure to look for you in the audience! ^^]

It brings a smile to Minseok's face and before he turns off his phone, he texts back.

[I'm here.  Break a leg.]

 

The lights dim and the crowd quiets. 

Growing up, Minseok's world has been filled with dreary days and intimidating men always keeping watch.  But through the darkness, Minseok has had glimmers of brightness. 

The stage lights up and there he is - Minseok's one shining light. 

The orchestra starts the first piece and Jongin makes an entrance with the female lead.  And though Minseok has always believed the world to be a dark and messed up place, as Minseok watches Jongin dance, Minseok thinks that there may actually be something truly beautiful in the world.

Minseok's eyes light up as he observes the stretch of Jongin's lithe arms.  Minseok feels the constant strain in his neck relax as he notices the way moisture glistens on the nape of Jongin's neck.  He feels as if the heavy air surrounding him clears as Minseok watches the well controlled power of Jongin's long legs that shows in his graceful turns.

 

The first song comes to an end and the dancers still on stage.  The only movement Minseok can see is the heaving of Jongin's chest as he breathes from the exertion of the choreography.  And just before the lights dim in preparation for the next movement, Minseok sees the twinkle in Jongin's eye and he finds Minseok in the audience.  It's at this moment that Minseok's breath catches in his throat for a split second before a true and wide smile breaks out on Minseok's face - the first time he's smiled in weeks. 


	2. two.

Minseok has always hated crowds.  He hated the way a flock of dark suited men followed his every move.  He hated the way rows and rows of shady looking guys bowed as the Chairman passed them in the hallways.  As only a mobster would, the Chairman enjoyed this display of loyalty and never understood how Minseok despised it.  Even now, as the atrium fills with the audience members, Minseok hangs in the shadows, preferring to wait until everyone is done fawning over Jongin to offer Minseok's own congratulations.

When Minseok finally gets to hand Jongin the bouquet he's brought, Jongin's arms are already laden with the many gifts and flowers from his other fans. 

"Hyung!" Jongin greets Minseok brightly.  "Hold these for me please."

Jongin hands Minseok an armful of flowers and letters from others.  Once his arm is free, Jongin takes Minseok's bouquet up to his nose and inhales.

"Mmm... these are beautiful, Hyung.  Thanks for coming."

Minseok smiles, eyes having to look slightly upwards now.  It hadn't been that long since Jongin had outdone Minseok in height and Minseok's still getting used to it.  The other performers around them are breaking off into groups going off to eat or to celebrate on their own.

"Hey Jongin!" another dancer calls from across the hall.  "Great job tonight!  We're heading over to Ashley's!"

"Thanks!  I'll see you on Monday!" Jongin calls back.

Once Jongin turns back to Minseok, Minseok asks, "Don't you want to go celebrate with your friends?"

Jongin's brows furrow, puzzled.

"What are you talking about, Hyung?  Of course I want to celebrate with you!"

Jongin links their arms - a movement that makes Minseok a little embarrassed.  Minseok coughs while Jongin asks, "So, where'd you park?"  But the indulgent smile doesn't really leave Minseok's face.

 

❄❄❄

 

 

Jongin chooses a cafe of all places.   It's a cozy and quiet place and Minseok knows Jongin's picked this place because of Minseok.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Minseok asks for the third time.

Jongin shakes his head firmly.  "Nah, I was too nervous to eat before the recital and now I'm too happy to eat."

Minseok laughs, eyes crinkling into half moons.

"Are you hungry, Hyung?  You know they serve sandwiches and things here too."

Minseok shakes his head.  _'If I'm eating, I'm afraid I'll miss a moment with you"_ is the thought that briefly passes through Minseok's head.  Instead, he says, "I'll leave the ordering to you.  You're the star tonight."

Jongin orders and Minseok pays.

When they settle into their seats at a somewhat secluded table, they fall into an easy and peaceful silence.  Jongin is taking in the music playing over the speakers and Minseok is taking in the bliss that Jongin gives him.

Jongin smiles at Minseok when he catches Minseok's eye.  Minseok smiles back, just as brightly.  They've missed each other.

 

 

"Ah, man and here I was thinking that I forgot your face, Hyung!" Jongin complains playfully.  "We haven't seen each other in weeks!"

Minseok smiles apologetically.  "I've been busy with meetings.  Only just got away tonight.  Sorry, Jongin-ah."

"Nah" Jongin waves his hand like it's nothing.  "I've been busy with prep for the recital too.  I'm just being spoiled."

"You're not spoiled" Minseok laughs.

"Only around you, Hyung."

"..."

Their conversation pauses as the waitress comes to deliver their order - one hot Americano, one lemonade, and one brick toast.

The brick toast is huge, usually meant for two, and the waitress leaves two forks and two knives at the table before she leaves.

"This looks amazing!" Jongin exclaims before whipping out his phone to take a quick photo.  Minseok thinks he gets caught in the frame, so he moves, but he's not quick enough.

"Hey, you didn't - " Minseok wants to complain that he doesn't want to be in the picture, but Jongin cuts him off quickly.

"Hyung, we should do something to make up for lost time" Jongin says before taking a sip of his lemonade.

Minseok doesn't answer right away.  Instead he watches the condensation from Jongin's lemonade slide down the cup and topple over Jongin's fingers.  Jongin's other hand closes around the fork as he picks at the ice cream atop the brick toast.

What jerks Minseok back to reality is the gentle tap tap of Jongin's foot on Minseok's own underneath the table.

"Hyung?  Huh?  Let's make a pact!"

Jongin slides a fork into Minseok's own free hand.  And before Minseok can process what's going on, before Minseok can protest yet again that he's not really hungry, Jongin's working the knife and cutting the toast into bite sized pieces and sliding the plate toward Minseok.

"Hmm?!  Hyung!  Are you even listening to me?"

And it's at that moment that Jongin looks so bright that Minseok can't bring himself to look away.  ' _I have to protect this kid at all costs'_ Minseok suddenly thinks.  Minseok doesn't want the blackness of his own world to taint Jongin's.  And though Minseok knows that he can't protect Jongin from everything, that perhaps his wish is a ridiculous one, it reinforces in his mind anyway.

"Hyuuung" Jongin whines.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Minseok finally concedes.  "I'll try my best to keep the promise."

"Yes!  OK!  You promised, alright Hyung?  No takebacks."

Jongin laughs as he takes a chunk of the toast and eats it.  Minseok sips his coffee, wishing he could always keep that bright smile on Jongin's face.

 

 

The phone rings loudly as Jongin brainstorms aloud.

"How about the cable cars at Namsan?" Jongin's saying.  "And a steak dinner!"

Minseok silences his phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"I've always wanted to go on the Namsan Cable Cars!" Jongin exclaims, getting more and more excited by the idea.

"That's for couples and tourists" chuckles Minseok.

"That's what I want to do" Jongin is obstinate.  "And don't forget a steak dinner!"

"You're getting cheeky for a high schooler" Minseok tells Jongin, playfully squeezing Jongin's cheek.

Jongin frowns for a split second.  "I'm almost nineteen you know."

"How about we do something special for graduation?" 

"OK then, let's raise the stakes!" Jongin declares.  "If I get into ballet school, I get a cable car ride _and_ a steak dinner _and_!  ... a glass of champagne." 

Jongin's voice gets a little quiet and Minseok can tell he's wondering if he's pushed things too far.  Minseok throws his head back, laughing.

"Alright, alright" Minseok acquieses, "you win.  If you get into ballet school we'll do all those things."

Jongin brightens right away.  "It's a promise Hyung!  You know real men don't back out on promises!"

Minseok's nodding, feeling giddy himself.  But then his phone rings again and when he looks down the caller ID says: 'Do Kyungsoo'.

"Sorry Jongin-ah, hold on for a second.  I have to take this."

Promise already made, Jongin's more than happy to oblige and happily goes back to eating his toast.  Minseok half turns in his seat, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Kyungsoo-yah?  What is it?"

 

 

Minseok doesn't notice, but at the sound of Kyungsoo's name, Jongin's expression hardens as Minseok's face becomes a bit softer.  Unknowingly, Jongin pouts a little because whenever this Kyungsoo person calls, Minseok is more than not, called away on business.

"Mmm... we're near Hongdae right now.  Where are you?"

"..."  Jongin can't hear what Kyungsoo says over the phone, but soon, Minseok is looking around the cafe.

"Minseok-ah" comes Kyungsoo's voice.  Minseok turns just as Kyungsoo brings his own phone down from his ear, ending the call.

Kyungsoo's eyes flicker to where Jongin sits, staring.

"Sorry, Jongin-geun.  I don't mean to interrupt" Kyungsoo addresses Jongin.  

Jongin barely nods a greeting before Kyungsoo immediately turns to Minseok.

"I'm sorry to barge in, Minseok-ah, but this is an urgent matter about the InSeok-dong deal."

"Ah..."

Minseok looks down at Jongin's half finished lemonade and the half eaten toast.  Kyungsoo grips Minseok's shoulder as he leans in to whisper in Minseok's ear.

"The landlord is having second thoughts about the development plans" Kyungsoo tells him.  "We have to move fast."

Minseok looks down at his wrist watch.  It's almost nine at night.  It's almost time to take Jongin home anyway.

"Jongin-ah, I'm - "

But before Minseok can finish, a loud group of teenagers enter the cafe.  They're laughing and joking and one of them is punching another playfully in the stomach.  There's both boys and girls in the group and just as Minseok is about to turn away from them, one of the girls look their way.

"Ah, it's Kim Jongin!" the girl exclaims.

The rest of the group turns and yell their greetings to Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!"

"Kim Jongin!  What're doing here?"

"Oh, well I..." Jongin starts to say.  And his friends start to make their way over to their table, but at last, they notice both Minseok and Kyungsoo.

From afar, both Minseok and Kyungsoo aren't intimidating figures.  But as the teenagers draw closer, they see their crisp black suits and their expressionless faces.  They hesitate to take the final step and it's at the doubtful look in their eyes that Minseok turns to Jongin.

"You don't need me to take you home, do you?" Minseok asks, rising from his seat.

"His friends are here, we should leave him be" Kyungsoo suggests.

Minseok hesitates and looks at his watch again.

"You'll be alright with your friends, right?" Kyungsoo asks, this time to Jongin.

"Ah, Hyung, do you have to go?" Jongin asks, trying to catch Minseok's eye one last time.

"Sorry Jongin.  I really did enjoy your concert.  You were amazing" Minseok says in one breath as he takes his wallet from his jacket pocket and pulls out a few bills.  Placing them next to Jongin's drink, Minseok tells him, "Don't stay out too late with your friends and take a taxi home, OK?"

"Ah..."

Minseok gives Jongin a brief apologetic smile before nodding shortly to his friends and leaving the cafe.  And just as if the whole night had been a dream, Minseok is gone.

Kyungsoo taps on the table, making Jongin look up.

"Don't take it too personal.  Minseok probably didn't want to make you look suspicious in front of your friends.  Take care, kid."

Jongin watches with a furrow in his brow as Kyungsoo too leaves the cafe.  

As soon as the two men are gone, Jongin's classmates crowd around him.

"Who was that?" asks a girl from his class.  "They were so handsome."

"Handsome?!" another boy exclaims incredulously.  "More like scary!"

But the sounds drown out in Jongin's ears and all he can focus on is how Kyungsoo gets into Minseok's passenger seat before they drive away, leaving Jongin behind.

 


	3. three.

Minseok collapses into the car seat, exhausted.  It's already past midnight and his suit stinks of cheap perfume and alcohol.

"Crazy bastard" Minseok mutters under his breath.  

Kyungsoo turns the engine on, chuckling.  "His style is sleazy as it gets so you shouldn't be surprised he wanted to meet at a room salon."

"Ugh" Minseok groans as he tilts the seat back, closing his eyes to try and stop the nausea.  "It's the last time I'm going to play nice to a dirty bastard like him."

"Now, now" Kyungsoo chides.  "The contract is signed with his personal stamp.  No going back now.  No more kissing ass.  We should be celebrating."

"Celebrating, my ass.  I just want to go home and take a long shower to disinfect myself from that crazy son of a bitch."

Kyungsoo manuevers the car expertly, simultaneously watching Minseok slide a hand over his face.  "You know you're the only one to blame, right?  You're the one who wanted to pursue the deal."

"Yeah, yeah.  Don't remind me" Minseok waves his hand at Kyungsoo, eyes still closed.  "Just let me know when we're home."

They stay silent as Kyungsoo drives.  And even though Minseok isn't asleep, he doesn't say anything as Kyungsoo makes a quick pitstop at the convenience store near Minseok's house.  

Once Kyungsoo pulls into the parking structure, Minseok opens his eyes.  And when Kyungsoo slides into Minseok's parking spot before turning off the engine, Minseok eyes the black plastic bag in the backseat.

"Nevermind.  It's you" Minseok says.  "You're the crazy bastard."

Kyungsoo just laughs as he exits the car.

"You know you love me."

"I never should have let you know where I lived."

"Like you had a choice" Kyungsoo laughs again as he prods Minseok's side playfully.

The green soju bottles clink lightly inside the convenience store bag in Kyungsoo's hand.  They wait for the elevator as Kyungsoo laughs at Minseok's evil eye.

"I'm tired.  I mean it" Minseok tells Kyungsoo.

"I know."

"Do you?" Minseok raises a brow, pointedly looking at the bag of alcohol.  "Do you really?"

All Kyungsoo does is enter the elevator first to push the level where Minseok's apartment is located.

"Hey!  Why're you coming to my apartment?" Minseok protests.

"You said you were tired" Kyungsoo shrugs.  "Seems only right to drink at the place of the person who's going to fall asleep first."

 

❄❄❄

 

If Jongin is like Minseok's bright light, Kyungsoo was like a solid rock - someone Minseok could always count on and trust.   Kyungsoo and Minseok had grown up inside 'the family'.  Where Minseok had been one of the bastard children of the boss, Kyungsoo had been the only son of the gang's main lawyer.  It wasn't really until they were in middle school that they'd got to know each other and it wasn't until high school that they'd truly started to trust one another.  Now, as adults, they were like brothers.

They're two bottles in when Minseok finally opens his mouth.

"He wants me to join the business" Minseok confesses.  "He wants me to get _married_."

Kyungsoo snorts as he pours another shot for Minseok.

There's a bag of dried squid that's ripped open as a drinking snack, but Minseok doesn't really like the after taste that lingers.

Minseok takes the drink and downs it in one shot.  He frowns at the bitter taste and sighs.  Kyungsoo pushes the bag of dried squid in his direction.

"Eat as you drink, huh?  You'll ruin your organs."

"The Chairman probably wants me to merge the companies I have now into the family business.  That'd be a hoot, wouldn't it?"

Minseok pours another drink on his own and sputters as Kyungsoo shoves a piece of squid into Minseok's mouth.

"Would it be so bad?" Kyungsoo asks, watching Minseok take another one shot.  "If you were in charge, you could change what you hate so much."

Minseok scoffs.

"What?  Aren't I right?"

"You're always right" Minseok scowls.  "That's what I hate about you."

Kyungsoo laughs again.  "So do it."

"...But what if I can't?" Minseok asks, voice suddenly small.  "What if working with my father _changes_ me?  That's what I'm afraid of the most... turning into _him_."

They drink in silence for a few minutes.  And when Minseok reaches for the fourth bottle, Kyungsoo starts talking again.

"... Your mother..." and for the first time Kyungsoo hesitates.

"Not just my mother" Minseok cuts Kyungsoo off.  "My father has hurt everyone around him, even my sister.  For the sake of the company, he's sacrificed everyone around him.  What if I come to that too?  What if...?"

But the rest of Minseok's worries go unsaid.  Instead, Minseok grabs the bottle by the neck and downs the rest of the soju.

Kyungsoo sighs.

"Crazy bastard" Kyungsoo chides, prying the bottle from Minseok's fingers.  

Minseok groans, burying his head in his arm.

"Get the hell to bed, Minseok" Kyungsoo mutters, standing and helping Minseok to his feet.

"No, I'm gonna drink... more..."

Chuckling Kyungsoo all but drags Minseok to the bedroom.  "Acting cute, huh?  Wow, your alcohol tolerance has gone way down."

"Shaddup" Minseok slurs.  But when his head hits the mattress, Minseok is already snoring lightly.

Righting himself, Kyungsoo looks down at Minseok's still form on the bed.

"Crazy bastard" Minseok mumbles in his sleep.  "Crazy... crazy....bastard."

Laughing under his breath, Kyungsoo drapes the comforter over Minseok.  "Cute bastard" he mutters, before crawling into bed next to Minseok.

 

❄❄❄

 

On the way to school, even the usually oblivious Jongin senses that there's something amiss.  There's tons of girls looking at their cell phones and whispering as he passes them.  At first, Jongin thinks it's because of last night's concert.  Surely pictures and videos were already posted on the school's website.

But at the first break bell, Wonshik from the class next door comes to punch Jongin on the shoulder.

"Yah!" he yells, "This is breaking the rules, that's what it is!"

Jongin blinks at him, sleepily.

"It's all over the school now.  When'd you get so close to - "

But before Wonshik can finish, Haeji from the class two doors down comes crashing into Wonshik's back, pushing him out of the way.

"Yah! Kim Jongin!  Who are these handsome, handsome men!?  Don't tell me you've been holding out!" she exclaims, pressing her phone into Jongin's face.

When Jongin's eyes uncross, he first sees the Instagram logo.  It's Taemin's account and there on the feed, is a photo of Jongin with Minseok and Kyungsoo.  

'Spotted' the caption says.  'Best Ballerino at ShimAh High at Tree Top Cafe.'

After that, Jongin notices that there are multiple photos in the same post.  He scrolls, ignoring Haeji's protests and sees more photos of him, but it's the photos that they took after Minseok and Kyungsoo had left.

"Taemin posted these?" Jongin asks, dumbfounded.

Haeji nods and Wonshik reappears.

"Forget the old guys" Wonshik says.  "Look at the latest post."

And this time, Wonshik is the one shoving his phone into Jongin's face.  It's a photo of Jongin at the cafe, with Soojung sitting next to him and stealing a sip of his lemonade.

'Awww' the caption says, 'What a cute couple! >_< @soojungee" 

"Are you going out with Soojung or what" Wonshik yells.  "How come you didn't tell me?!"

"Wha... Bu...Who....Huh?"  Jongin sputters.  

But the bell rings again and both Wonshik and Haeji are ushered out by the homeroom teacher.  Later a text comes from Taemin.

["Oops? :-P"] 

 

 

Later, during lunch, Jongin is still confused as to why this is happening and why this is such a big deal right now.  Soojung, however, seems to know all the answers and still, doesn't care.

"I'm OK with it" she tells Jongin with an expressionless face.  "Whatever."

"But... they think we're together!" Jongin squeaks, ears getting red at all the unwanted attention he's getting from the others in the cafeteria.

"Let them think what they want" Soojung tells Jongin.  "They'll forget about it in a couple of days.  And it's not like we can _not_ be together, right?" 

And she was right.  They were the male and females leads in the graduation ballet recital and they had been the male and female leads in the concert last night.  They were always paired for school projects and Soojung was Jongin's close friend.

"What about you?  You don't mind?" Jongin asks.

At this, Soojung shrugs.  "I don't really care right now and it's not like I hate you."

Jongin gapes and Soojung rolls her eyes.

"Do you not know how high school works?  It's always about gossip and when the newest thing pops up, everything else is old news.  Don't worry.   Besides, it's not like you have someone you like, right?"

Soojung's clear brown eyes bore into Jongin's.  Jongin groans instead of answering and all day long, he wonders why all he can think about is Minseok's reaction to the news.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
